highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Johnson
Dr. Alexandra Johnson was a prominent archaeologist. She was the third major love of Connor MacLeod in modern times. Alex also bore a striking resemblance to an earlier lover, Sarah Barrington. Personal History A well known archaeologist, Alex Johnson was placed in charge of a special dig to explore the ruins of a medieval village beneath one of its substations. Progress on the site was slow, both due to lackluster interest by Dr. Johnson's sponsors and the concern of the company owners for their property. Nevertheless, Alex was convinced that the legendary Nakano's home was somewhere in the area, and through endless negotiation, managed to keep the dig site open. When a security guard was suddenly murdered on the dig site, Alex feared the worst. When authorities allowed her to enter the crime scene, however, she was thrilled to discover the ancient chambers of Nakano himself, including dozens of historical artifacts, ancient sword-making tools, and other material culture. Yet her discovery led to even more questions. Among the relics was a scrap of cloth that she tentatively identified as a Scottish clan tartan. Curious to find out what a Scotsman had been doing in medieval Japan, she traced the tartan to the Clan MacLeod, of whom a direct descendant, Russell Nash, was registered as living in New York City. When she returned to her university office there, a strange man was waiting for her He tried to intimidate her and demanded information. He asked what the nature of her work was before disappearing. Dismissing the incident, Alex hurried to Nash's Antiques, and found the antique dealer practicing aikido at a nearby cultural center. Introducing herself, Alex was surprised to be recognized immediately, but got down to business, explaining about the scrap of tartan and asking Nash if he would be willing to share any information on his "ancestor" Connor MacLeod. Without warning, the strange visitor from the university - the Immortal, Kane - came at Nash with a katana in hand. Alex watched, stunned, as Nash produced a similar weapon and defended himself with great skill. Kane eventually stabbed Nash, and shattered the latter's blade. When he was about to strike with a decapitating blow, the windows in the shrine exploded unexpectedly, an act which seemed to frighten Kane away. Before Alex could say a word, Nash confronted her with a warning: "You don't know what you're getting into here. Stay away." Police briefly detained Alex for questioning, but released her. Before departing, Lt. John Stenn told Alex a story, regarding Nash's alleged involvement in several beheadings in 1985, and the mysterious death of Nash's wife in Scotland two years later. He warned Alex to keep away from Nash, using almost exactly the same wording Nash himself had used. Alex, however, showed up at Nash's residence, she again attempted to persuade him into helping identify the mysterious MacLeod from Nakano's cave. While in his loft, however, she noticed dozens of paintings and pictures with Nash's likeness, all in different historical eras. Then she noticed the portrait of Sarah Barrington, and noted her own likeness. A growing suspicion began. Returning to the university, she did some investigating. Eventually, she came to an unavoidable, if impossible conclusion: Nash himself was Connor MacLeod. Testing her theory, she traveled to Connor's old home in Glencoe, and found him there, trying to reforge his sword, a feat he was able to accomplish when she presented him a block of steel specially prepared by Nakano himself. Connor admitted his identity to Alex, telling her his story, and by the time it was over, the two of them had fallen for each other. Their time together was cut short when Kane found and abducted Connor's adopted son, John. Alex and Connor raced back to America to find that the evil Immortal had already hidden the boy, and wanted MacLeod to show himself first. Tensely, she waited at Connor's loft as MacLeod departed to fight his enemy. To her relief, Connor soon returned with his foster son in tow. She departed with the MacLeods, ready to begin a new life and family. Category:Mortals Category:Females